This invention relates in general to computer screen and voice monitoring from a remote location, and particularly relates to synchronized voice and data monitoring of a computer workstation from a remote location. Such monitoring is useful for providing training and assistance to those using such workstations, especially in connection with telephone use, can also be useful for providing an audit trial of significant on-screen events, or can be used as a trigger to initiate other separate events.
In some business environments, computers are used in conjunction with telephones in order to provide services. For example, in providing credit card-related services, it is known to provide customer service representatives (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cemployeesxe2x80x9d), with access to a computer workstation as well as a telephone. In the process of providing telephonic service from the agent to the customer, typically a customer will contact the agent (or vice versa) through a telephone connection, and the customer and the agent will discuss matters relating to the customer""s account over the telephone.
During such telephone calls, in order to provide supportive information regarding the customer""s account, it is likewise conventional to provide the customer""s account information at the agent""s workstation. As an example, in the instance of credit card services, it is conventional to provide the agent""s computer with information such as the customer""s outstanding balance, the amount last paid, etc. It is also known to provide the agent with access to a database including certain fields, to which the agent can input data responsive to the telephone conversation. For example, the agent may wish to insert data to indicate that the customer has promised payment by a certain date, or that certain special attention should be given to the customer for any reason.
It is likewise conventional to provide such agents in groups, conventionally referenced as xe2x80x9ccall centersxe2x80x9d. In certain instances, such call centers may have as many as 200 xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d in a group, each having their own telephone extension, and each likewise having their own computer workstation having a monitor (or xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d), which provides video signals responsive to various commands.
In order to provide supervision of such agents, it is often desired to allow an agent""s supervisor (hereinafter xe2x80x9csupervisorxe2x80x9d), with a means for monitoring the screen and voice activities of such agents during their telephone conversations. Such monitoring of a xe2x80x9cmonitored workstationxe2x80x9d may be considered quality control of the agent""s services. For example, it is worthwhile for a supervisor to know if an agent is using his/her computer time efficiently (not moving back and forth from various screens or applications unnecessarily), or is rude or discourteous while on the telephone. Such information can be determined by having a supervisor xe2x80x9clook over the shoulderxe2x80x9d of an agent, viewing his/her computer activities as well as listening to the telephone conversations; however, due to human nature this tends to be an ineffective practice as an agent will tend to be xe2x80x9con guardxe2x80x9d while being monitored, which may not provide the supervisor with a good example of how the agent normally would conduct his/her duties when not being monitored. For example, the agent could become nervous and not perform as well as normal if he/she knows he/she is being monitored.
Therefore, a need has been determined to provide remote monitoring of an agent""s workstation, without the agent knowing it; in such an environment a supervisor can determine the agent""s more typical activities on the job, therefore being provided with a more accurate set of information. Such a need is also present when multiple agents require such monitoring.
Needs have also been determined to provide remote monitoring of an agent""s workstation for purposes other than training, such as to provide a record of on-screen events for audit trail purposes (such as could be the case in monetary wire transfers), or to provide a trigger to initiate other events such as critical account monitoring, all which may be done in a manner xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d to the agent.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved method and apparatus for providing on-the-job work training of an agent or employee, including the provision for passive workstation monitoring which does not interfere with the operation of the employee""s workstation, yet allows a supervisor of the employee to simultaneously monitor (and/or record for later playback if desired) the on-screen and telephonic activities of the employee, in order to provide the employee with valuable and accurate feedback regarding that employee""s work habits, or to provide an audit trail or other function.
Generally described, the present invention provides a method of remotely monitoring on-screen activities of a monitored computer workstation, said monitored computer workstation having a display screen, operating system software, and a display driver, comprising the steps of: intercepting and interpreting at least one graphics primitive function call made to the display driver to define a localized changed screen region sized less than the display screen; utilizing the boundaries of the localized changed region to make a copy of the changed region by use of the operating system; and transporting the changed region copy to a remote location for view on the screen of a separate, monitoring workstation, such that the screen of the monitoring workstation periodically reflects screen changes made on the monitored workstation.
Also generally described, the present invention provides a method of remotely monitoring on-screen activities of a monitored computer workstation, the monitored computer workstation having a display screen and operating system software, comprising the steps of: comparing two sequential screen displays and determining a localized changed region including screen differences between the two full screen displays; utilizing the boundaries of the localized changed region to make a copy of the localized changed region by use of the operating system; and transporting the changed region copy to a remote location for view on the screen of a separate, monitoring workstation, such that the screen of the monitoring workstation periodically reflects screen changes made on the monitored workstation.
Also generally described, the present invention provides a method of remotely of monitoring sequential on-screen activities of a monitored computer workstation having a display screen and a telephone extension, the method comprising: determining sequential localized changed screen regions which correspond to sequential screen changes; recording a telephone conversation occurring during the definition of at least two sequential screen changes; and playing back the telephone conversation portion in substantial synchronization with the sequential screen changes, to allow one at the monitoring workstation to simultaneously monitor on-screen and telephone conversations occurring at the monitored workstation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing improved on-the-job employee training.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing an audit trail of on-screen activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing improved employee training which is not disruptive to the employee""s work activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously monitoring the on-screen and telephone activities of an employee""s workstation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously monitoring the on-screen and telephone activities of an employee""s workstation, without the employee knowing same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously monitoring the on-screen and telephone activities of an employee""s workstation, to determine the efficiency of the employee""s activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide passive monitoring of an employee""s workstation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously recording the on-screen and telephone activities of an employee""s workstation, to allow for the remote playback of said activities at a second workstation at a later time for review purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously recording the on-screen and telephone activities of an employee""s workstation, to allow for the remote playback of said activities at a second workstation on a common network.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.